


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by spideyguts



Series: Detective! MM AU [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Criminal Zen, Detective Han Jumin, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fearplay, Gun Kink, Jumin doesnt voice his consent and Zen doesnt ask, M/M, Name Calling, Public Sex, Seriously Proceed at your own caution, blowjob, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyguts/pseuds/spideyguts
Summary: “Mr. Han, I was looking for you.” His partner Jaehee stepped out onto the balcony, papers in her hand and glasses pushed up onto her head. She had dark circles underneath her eyes, signs of stress and fatigue clearly written upon her expression. Jumin and Jaehee had worked for 5 years together, noteable for being the best detectives in the city. Case after case, and the worst of the worst, had been solved by the duo. Except for one, of course.-or the one obligatory fic where Jumin’s a detective and Zen’s a notorious criminal.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Series: Detective! MM AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724197
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! please read the tags. this is extremely dubious consent and can almost be seen as noncon! 
> 
> i cant believe there are no detective AUs in this fandom. smh. anyways, enjoy :-)

Jumin Han has had a long week. He didn’t know if he could call it that, considering it was only Wednesday. He inhaled the bitter smoke into his lungs, breathing out into the night sky. The shakiness in his hands seemed to calm from the nicotine entering his bloodstream, a sigh of relief flowing from his lips. 

“Mr. Han, I was looking for you.” His partner Jaehee stepped out onto the balcony, papers in her hand and glasses pushed up onto her head. She had dark circles underneath her eyes, signs of stress and fatigue clearly written upon her expression. Jumin and Jaehee had worked for 5 years together, noteable for being the best detectives in the city. Case after case, and the worst of the worst, had been solved by the duo. Except for one, of course. 

“I apologize, Jaehee.” He offered her a cigarette, knowing she’d deny it despite her looking like she needed one more than himself. She shook her head and he took another drag, watching civilians and cars pass on the city street below. Their station was in the smack dab center of the city, yet the crime rate around that area was the highest. Jumin didn’t question that, because that’s just how it’s always been. His father had been a detective, and so had his. It was only his destiny to become one aswell. They didn’t question it, so Jumin didn’t either. 

Jaehee rubbed her temples before starting, “Seven thinks he has a lead on the Masked case.” Jumin huffed, a smirk crept onto his lips. 

“This is the third time this week. All of his leads have been dead ends. And if I have to take that rookie cop” he stopped, trying to think of the younger man’s name. 

“Yoosung?” Jaehee finished, raising her eyebrow and disbelief at her partner. Jumin flicked the cigarette to the ground, putting it out with the toe of his dress shoe. 

“Yes, Yoosung. If I have to take him out on yet another empty lead I’ll go crazy. He asks too many damn questions.” Jaehee laughed. 

“Remind you of someone?” Jumin rolled his eyes as she reffered to him when he was a rookie. He nonstop asked his superior officers questions until their ears were about to fall off. He had no ill intentions towards Yoosung, but he knew he was an annoying twerp when he was younger, and Yoosung should be aware too. 

“Yes, well enough with that.” His hands gripped the cool rail. “I’ll follow it, as long as you’ll come with me Jaehee.” 

Jaehee shook her head, “Jumin, I’d love to. But I need to stay here with Seven and V looking over security footage and documents. You either take Yoosung or you go alone.” 

“Alone I go then.” Jumin walked inside the station, hands in his pockets. 

Jaehee didn’t try to fight the man, she knew better than to argue with the stubborn bastard. 

—

“Why can’t I go? You know something could happen to you- or another crime can happen at the same time while you’re distracted- or a bomb could go off in the city central- or-“ Seven removed one headphone and ceased his typing to smack Yoosung on the head. 

“Yoosung, he clearly doesn’t need you there.” Yoosung frowned and Seven laughed at the young man.

“Yoosung, you’ve been of good help to me...” Jumin grit his teeth, trying his best to make the words seem as sincere as possible. “But I think it would be best if I ventured this one on my own, alright?” 

“But sir-“ Yoosung tried to interrupt, watching as Jumin buttoned his vest and secured his gun and holster on his side. 

“Stay here with Seven and Jaehee. Listen to what V says. Do not move from this location unless told from a superior officer. That’s an order, Yoosung.” He slipped his jacket on and Seven swiveled in his chair to face Jumin. 

“So, you have the location down?” He was chewing absurdly loud on those damned chips he was adamant on having everyday, which he often skipped real meals for. 

“Yes, the nightclub on 24th and Saturn. You’re sure that’s where you last saw him?” Seven chuckled, sitting back smugly.

“When have I ever been wrong, my sweet sweet detective?” 

Jumin glared at the redhead, “Let’s see, do you want me to name all the times today or this week? I think there’d be over 10- or maybe over 20-“ Seven cut him off by groaning.

“Okay yeah yeah I get it! I was wrong before. But this is definitely him. This is definitely Zen.” The mans name made a sour taste crawl in Jumin’s throat. 

The one case Jaehee and him couldn’t seem to close. No matter how close they were to catching the masked criminal, he was always out of reach. He was wanted for more crimes than Jumin’s ever seen pressed against one person. He was notorious in this city, yet he managed to slip right through the cracks. It infuriated Jumin to no end, and he often beat himself up for it during cold nights, with whiskey to warm the cold feeling in his stomach.

“Watch my back, Seven. I’m going to catch this man whether it kills me.” Seven nodded, swiveling back around. Yoosung joined him, examining the computer screen in front of him. As he was headed towards the main exit, Jaehee stopped him with a hand to his chest. 

“I have a bad feeling about you going about this alone, are you sure you don’t want Yoosung to accompany you Han?” Jumin grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles soothingly, a small act of reassurance. 

“I’ll be fine, Jaehee. I have been and I will be.” He removed her hand and she let out a breath she seemed to of been holding. He turned to the exit and heard her say one more thing before the wind hit his face. 

“Just come back, Jumin.” 

—

The nightclub was swarming with bodies, the smell of sweat and sex and alcohol lingering in the air. It had been a hot minute since Jumin had been in a nightclub just to be in one, to drink and dance, and eventually bring home someone to have a quick fuck and forget about the next morning. Jumin scoffed at the scene, searching for the reason he was here in the first place. 

“I’m in.” Jumin said to his earpiece, moving towards the bar.

“Hey! That’s my line, asshole.” Seven grunted on the other line. 

“Is he in? Can he see Zen? Seven what’s happening!” He heard Yoosung butting in and rolled his eyes. 

“Order a drink at the bar. Look to your...” Seven bit his lip and adjusted his views ok the security camera of the club. “Left! Left! I repeat look to your left.” Jumin called the bartender over and ordered a shot, turning to his left subtlety. Target acquired, he thought to himself. Zen was siting down, a crowd of ladies sharing drinks with him and touching everywhere they could on the man. That mask he was known for covered his eyes, and Jumin had the urge to rip it off his face as he cuffed the bastard. 

The bartender slid the shot over and Jumin downed it. The earpiece picked up with Seven’s voice. 

“You’re gonna have to get his attention. Remember, you’ve seen him but he’s never gotten a good look at you, yknow with all the running away from cops, especially you.” Jumin scoffed.

“Seven...”

“Ahem! Yeah, yeah. Anyways you have to get close enough to make the arrest. That’s going to be the tricky part. As far as I know he has no clue someone’s after him tonight, so we already have the upperhand. Make your move soon, Han.” The line cut and Jumin sighed, his heartbeat fast in his chest.

He ordered another drink, a glass of burbon and headed over to around the area Zen was. He needed to wait until he had an opening. He leaned against the wall and tried to calm down. He didn’t know why he was so shaken up, this was his job, and it had been for the past 9 years. He should be fine. This is just important to him, that’s the only reason he grows nervous everytime his eyes land upon Zen. It’s the only reason. He swallowed hard.

Jumin snapped out of his thoughts as Zen scooted past the girls in the booth, one of them smacking his ass playfully as he did so. He watched the man chuckle and say something to the gal, and he headed to a bathroom. Jumin carried his drink strategically over to said bathroom. It was small, and it seemed to be in near back of the club. The lights were dark and the music was blaring so he figured he was in the clear. 

“I’m going in.” He shut off the mic after, hearing Seven’s conformation on the other line. 

“We are going to lose sight of you. Be careful, Han.” Jumin nodded and braced himself. He poured the drink all over his front, wincing at the cold drink covering his stomach. He entered the bathroom and was met with the criminal himsef, who was looking at himself in the mirror. He cleared his throat and caught the man’s attention. 

“Ah, get too excited out there, man?” Zen looked at Jumin’s alcohol covered front, smirking. His eyes were red, he was clearly on something. Bastard. Jumin nodded. 

“Yeah, I wish. A young lady bumped into me and well.” He set the glass down on the sink next to Zen, and the smell of marijuana and alcohol hit him. He tried not to show his stature crumbling, and turned his back to Zen to grab paper towels. 

Before he knew it, everything was hectic. He was pulled by the back of his collar and a body was pressed against his back. Metal pressed to his temple and a strong hold grabbed his waist. A dark chuckle reverberated around the bathroom walls.

“Detective. Long time no see.” Jumin swallowed, how did Zen know he was here? Seven told him he had no idea. 

“I have eyes everywhere, detective. Did you underestimate me?” Zen laughed again, unholsting Jumin’s gun and tossing it to the floor, and Jumin watched it slide away. Seven’s voice rang in his ears. 

“Han? What’s going on? Did you make the arrest? Hello? Jumin? Come in, Han.” His head was grabbed and twisted, and Zen took the earpiece forcefully.

“Mr. Han is busy right now. I suggest you don’t make any sudden moves where you are or he loses his head. It’d really be a shame for someone so pretty to die.” He then dropped the piece, smashing it to bits with his shoe. Jumin struggled. elbowing the man in his stomach, freeing himself for a moment. 

He lunged for his gun, and as he reached out for it he was suddenly grabbed yet again and pressed hard into the porcelain tile wall. 

“Detective, you do not hold the upper hand here. You may be smart, but my physical strength outpowers you. My move.” The gun was now pressed to his stomach, and Zen was incredibly close to his face, he could feel his hot breath against his cheek. 

“Zen. This is not a smart move, killing the best detective in the city. You won’t get away with it.” Zen pushed him farther into the wall, gun butting harder into gis gut. His free hand wrapped around Jumin’s throat and their eyes met. 

“Of course I will. I’ll never get caught, Detective. That’s a promise. I’ve liked our game of cat and mouse, but I think it’s time for the cat to devour his toy.” Zen chuckled darkly and Jumin expected a gunshot to the stomach. 

Instead, he was met with lips on his. His eyes expanded in shock and he tried to push the other man away. Zen forced him still, and a leg found its way between Jumin’s. Jumin couldn’t believe what was happening. Thinking it was best to go along with it until his squad came to get him and arrest Zen, he figured it would he smart to entertain Zen. He kissed back, biting down hard on the red eyed mans lips. A groan escaped the others mouth, and the hand on his throat tightened its grip.

Jumin’s head lolled back and his eyes struggled to stay open, the heady feeling of oxygen not absorbing in his lungs leaving him cloudy minded. The leg between his pushed up, and Jumin was suprised to find himself hard. He should be scared, dammit. He shouldn’t be into this.

But he knew all along there was so much more to this. He always knew he longed for the man attacking his neck with bite marks in a different way. That’s truly the reason he buried his worries in alcohol at night, trying to burn the alluring image of him out of his mind. This was a criminal, and he was a detective. He shouldn’t find any part of the other man attractive. It was purely physical, but how would his squad react? How would his father react? 

A harsh bite to his clavicle pulled him from his thoughts, and he couldn’t help the deep moan that escaped his mouth. 

“Look at that. Mr. Detective getting off on this. What a naughty man, letting a criminal get you off so easily. You didn’t even put up much of a fight. But we both know deep down, you’ve wanted this for a long time.” Zens hand let go of Jumin’s throat, and the Detective panted rapidly.

“You’re a mess of a man, Jumin Han.” God, Zen knew so much more than he thought. Someone had to be giving him information from the inside. Zen pushed the detective to his knees, gun pressed against his head still. Jumin should feel fear, but the fear he did feel was turning into the blood flow headed to his cock. It was all happening so fast and he couldn’t keep up.

Zen bit his lip and pushed Jumin’s head towards his cock, the hard on evident through his pants. Jumin swallowed, undoing the man with the upperhand’s pants. He was met with Zen’s cock and his vision blurred as his hair was tugged. Instinctively his mouth latched onto the man’s cock, lapping up the precum that beaded at the tip. 

“C’mon Mr. Detective. Suck.” The gun pressed further into his temple and Jumin looked up at the white haired man, taking him into his mouth hesitantly. No matter how much he fought with himself, Jumin wanted this. He wanted to be used by Zen, he wanted his throat to ache for the next few days with the memory of abuse from the criminal. He couldn’t fight the ache between his own legs. Pathetic. 

“Pathetic.” His own thoughts echoed in Zen’s words.

“That’s what you are detective. Sucking a criminals cock so easily, taking it like a pro. Is this what you do off duty, Han? Suck cock like the slut you are? Is that why you struggle so hard to keep up with me? Because you’re so god damn busy with that mouth of yours?” Zen’s words were filling Jumin’s head and going right out his ears. 

Zen was fucking his throat now, gun discarded and dropped to the floor. He was using both hands to fuck into the detective’s throat, and Jumin’s senses were filled with Zen, Zen, Zen. He was painfully hard in his own pants now, and tears fell down his cheeks as he choked on the other man’s cock. 

“Take it like a good boy, Detective. I’m going to ruin you.” Music from the club was muffled in the background, and Zen’s words seemed so loud to Jumin. He moved his tongue along his cock obediently, taking him to the hilt and repeating. Zen’s noises and moans were fueling him to not give up, even as he felt like he was about to gag. 

He felt the shake in Zen’s hips as he was getting close, the hands in his hair tightened their grip and Zen pressed all the way into Jumin’s throat, cumming with a moan of the man’s name. Tears kept flowing from Jumin uncontrollably as he was pulled from Zen’s cock, gasping and coughing as he attempted to swallow the cum in his throat. 

After regaining himself, Zen put his cock back into his pants and fixed himself up. He grabbed both guns from the floor as Jumin was stunned, paralyzed even though his brain told him to move. Move, Dammit. Move! 

Zen smiled like a predator to its prey and leaned down to Jumin’s level, gripping his hard on through his pants. Jumin whimpered like a bitch in heat, bucking his hips up like his life depened on it. 

Zen shook his head and grabbed the man by his collar, and Jumin’s eyes focused on the guns in his pockets. He should reach out to grab one, but he was soon bent over the sink where his empty glass resided. He looked at the mirror and saw Zen with that damned smirk. Before he could retort with anything, the man shoved his pants down and started stroking his cock. Jumin moaned and gripped onto the sink like it was his lifeline.

He was already so close, from the fear and the heady memory of Zen face fucking him. Spit was covering his jaw, and several bruises lined his throat and chest. His shirt was unbuttoned and his coat was falling of his shoulder. His eyes were barely open and his hair was a mess. He would be ashamed of his apparence if he wasn’t in such immense pleasure. 

Zen’s hand slid smoothly over his cock, precum lubing his fist. 

“You’re so wet for me, Detective.” Jumin whimpered and sobbed, his hand slapping against the mirror as Zen showed him no mercy, his hand and wrist snapping with every forward thrust Jumin gave.

“Cum for me Detective. I wanna see you lose it to the man you hate most. Look at me.” He held Jumin’s head up by his jaw, forcing eye contact as Jumin moaned and whimpered as he came, shooting across the sink and onto the tiles below them. Zen let go off the man, and Jumin went boneless against the sink. Zen laughed, stepping back as Jumin slipped to the floor, panting roughly and trying to focus his eyes on the criminal. 

He reached into his jacket pocket for his cuffs but found them missing. 

“Looking for these, Detective?” Zen twirled the handcuffs in his fingers, and handcuffed the detectives hands. Jumin groaned. 

“You’re not going to get away with this. My men probably- My men probably have this place surrounded.” Words were hard to form and his mind was going a mile a minute. If Zen wanted to kill him, he would’ve already. Zen leaned down and buttoned Jumin’s pants up. Then his shirt, and his suit jacket. Jumin was confused, and eyebrow raising at the actions. 

“You don’t want your squad to find you like this, do you?” His words rang in Jumin’s head. He grabbed the detective’s jaw and their eyes met.

“I’ll see you soon, Detective Han.” And with that the criminal was gone as fast as he had came. Quite literally. Jumin tried to get up, but couldn’t find the strength. Especially with the cuffs around his hands. He let his head rest against the back of the sink and closed his eyes. What the hell did he just do and why did he enjoy it so much? What did Zen mean exactly by see him soon? Questions ran through his mind at a mile a minute and eventually he zoned out, completely engrossed in his own thoughts.

—

At least when his squad came, Jumin looked like he had just took a harsh beating. Jaehee immediately uncuffed the man, and started lecturing him. 

“Jumin, God, Jumin. I told you to take Yoosung with you, I felt like something bad would happen. God, what happened?” While she was going off, Seven helped him up. 

He shook off the dirt on his pants and saw himself in the mirror. He looked a mess but he didn’t seem to care. 

“Han. Talk to us, man.” Seven had concern in his eyes. Jumin sighed. 

“He got away. He put up a fight. Jaehee you were right, I shouldn’t have gone alone.” Silence captured the room at Jumin’s tone, clearly he wanted no more words to be spoke. His squad then drove him back to the station, Seven blaring his annoying music and Yoosung telling him to shut up as he sang along. Jaehee understood Jumin’s troubles, or at least she thought she did, so she opted to be silent. 

Right before they arrived, Jumin’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He grabbed it, noticing the bruises from the handcuffs cut into his wrists. A shiver racked his spine and his throat suddenly felt rough.

His screen lit up, and a message from an Unknown number made Jumin’s eyes widen. 

“Let the game of Cat and Mouse continue, Detective. - Z” 

Jumin’s knuckles turned white with how hard his grip was on his cellphone.

Two can play at that game, Zen.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated , ty!! <3


End file.
